


Asfixia

by supersuper



Category: Football RPF
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersuper/pseuds/supersuper
Summary: 警告：这是一篇非常雷和非常狗血的文，我没有开玩笑是真的很雷本文完全出于本雷文写手的三角幻想与恶趣味真人无关，真人无关，真人无关！角色性格非常的ooc不存在任何三观，是非常游走于道德底线的一篇文abo设定，皮a卡b水o皮对卡西有很粗的箭头，卡西水双箭头属于r18分级，有皮水、卡西水的性行为也有皮卡西的性行为详细描写本质是一段混乱的三角感情与性关系报复性sex与言语侮辱有全文都是阴郁的sjb和偏执狂醋缸的主角疯狂加戏不能接受角色黑化者请不要观看看到一半感觉不舒服请速速离开，不要勉强自己请一定要看警告!请一定要看警告自行斟酌!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 操这篇好雷啊我怎么写的…

皮克坐在卡西家电视机前的地板上，两个人手里都捏着游戏手柄，正在为游戏里的程序错误而笑得前仰后俯。

卡西游戏里的球门突然消失了，导致皮克控制的小人射不了门，两个人一愣，随即都乐疯了。

皮克拉过卡西的肩膀笑得不行，他用手指摩挲着卡西的发旋，笑眯眯地低头还想说什么，就听见卡西的手机响了——那不是卡西平时熟悉的铃声，而像是卡西为了某个人特定设定的。

皮克的笑容僵在了脸上，他看着卡西捉起了手机，对方明显紧张地回头看了他一眼，站起身准备出去接电话。

“——不用出去接，”皮克拉住了卡西的手臂，他假笑着，“你们是要聊什么商业机密，我不能听吗？”他努力装作一脸不在意的模样。

卡西看了他一眼，他张口结舌，一时间不知道说什么，“……好吧，”他这么说着，有些尴尬地摁开了电话，他挪动着身体，将自己挪得离皮克尽量远一点，压低了声音与电话那头的人说话。

皮克听不太清楚内容，但他依旧耳尖地听到了那句nene。

皮克眼神阴鸷下来，他把游戏手柄泄愤似的放在一旁的地上，发出了不小的响声。

他靠在沙发旁，努力掩饰着自己翻白眼的冲动。

哦，拉莫斯，又是那个拉莫斯，他浑身难受，感觉自己的胸腔因为愤怒而微微地颤动，

卡西接着电话，他眼神温柔，语气更是绵软，他小声嘱咐着让对方注意身体不要着凉。

有那么一瞬间，皮克简直想拽着卡西的耳朵尖叫，他想扔掉对方的电话，他想激烈地否认这一切。

他总以为自己能冷漠地面对卡西与拉莫斯之间的纽带般的关系了，但现实总是一次次地击碎了他的一切幻想——他从未减淡过对这种联系的憎恨，每次从卡西嘴里听到那句nene，或者从拉莫斯嘴里听到那句melón，总能击碎他所剩无几的理智，他好久好久没说话，坐在原地生闷气。

卡西说着说着有些忘乎所以了，他和对方聊了好一会儿，才恋恋不舍地挂了电话，他脸上荡漾着不自知的微笑，这才发现身边的人已经交叉着将手圈在胸口，居高临下地看着他。

“……别这样，杰里，”卡西叹了一口气，他凑上去，手抚摸着皮克的背，像是安抚着什么一样，“……塞吉是我很好的朋友……”

皮克直起身，他重复着那个刺眼的词，“朋友，”他露出一个讽刺的微笑，“我也是你的朋友？不是吗？”他这么问他，蓝眼睛锁定着卡西的神色。

卡西一时不知道如何作答，他愣了半晌，“你知道我不是那个意思……”

皮克重重地叹了一口气，他站起身，不再想说什么了，失望与恼火充斥着他的心，“我先走了。”他去衣架上拿了自己的大衣，披在自己身上。

“——别耍小孩子脾气，杰里，”卡西无奈地叹了一口气，他走上前，劝道，“你难得来一趟的。”

皮克站住了身子，他眼睛发红，低着头和卡西争执，语气低低地颤抖着，“所以你就是这么对我的吗——”他越说越激动，全然忘记了之前是他主动让卡西接的电话，“你可以当着我的面和别人聊得那么开心？”

卡西叹着气，眼前的人明显在无理取闹，但他无奈地还想解释些什么，只是皮克翻着眼睛，一概不听。

-

这时门外传来了脚步声，接着是开锁的声音。

皮克和卡西停下了争执，一同转向门口。

门打开了，室外的风袭进室内，门外显现出一个身影——那人穿着大衣和外套，来人有着棕色的头发和打理齐整的胡子，是拉莫斯。

皮克简直不知道说什么了，怒意海啸一般冲上了他的脑袋，他气急反笑，他想问拉莫斯你怎么到这里来了？他想对着卡西虚情假意地微笑着说目前看来拉莫斯常来你家啊。

他最终只是对着门外的拉莫斯道，语气中带着显而易见的讽刺与嫉妒，“——你还有他家的钥匙呢？”

-

当晚三个人是一起坐在桌前吃晚饭的。

拉莫斯心情倒是很好，他唇角上挑，还帮卡西切了牛排，整顿晚餐他都吃得很愉快，时不时地和卡西小声交谈着什么，还特意抓着餐巾纸给卡西擦了擦嘴，他愉快地挑着眉，完全忽视了皮克在一旁几乎能灼烧人的目光。

皮克重重地撩下叉子，端着盘子走了，他气饱了，不愿意再吃了。

拉莫斯盯着对方的背影轻笑出声，他咀嚼着嘴里的食物，脸上写满了讽刺。

卡西低低的声音从一旁传来，“别这么幼稚……”他这么劝导着拉莫斯，“你们不要这么互相针对……”

-

当晚他们看了一场异常沉默的电影，三个人都心不在焉，卡西尴尬地都想死了，他说了几个鼓动气氛的笑话，但都没人理他，只能自己尴尬地咳嗽了几声，客厅的空气几乎是凝固了，令人窒息。

当晚两个人都留宿。

卡西家并不大，只有主卧和客卧两间有床。

卡西看皮克和拉莫斯怎么都不可能睡在一起，而他和其中一个人凑合另外一个又要抱怨，只能宣布自己会搬条被褥去书房睡，留下主客卧给剩下两个人。

皮克和拉莫斯沉默地对视了一眼，都没回答。

-

拉莫斯躺在主卧，他刚洗完澡，摆弄着手机，时不时和手机那头的卡西聊上一两句，他头发还有些潮湿，准备等它自然风干。

他玩了一会儿手机，听见浴室传来的淅淅沥沥的水声，困意一阵阵地袭来。

他睡了过去。

半夜他被身边的动静弄醒，身旁的床铺猛地凹陷，他感觉到温热的身体压上了自己，异样的感觉突然惊醒了他。

他感觉到有只手伸进了自己的裤子，几乎是有些粗鲁地探进自己的后穴，对方的指尖在浅处重重地抠弄着，给他带来不适与胀痛。

“操——”拉莫斯顿时躺不住了，他爬了起来，推搡着身上的人，压低声音骂道，“你脑子有什么毛病，杰拉德皮克——”

他听见自己身上传来一声冷笑，随即感觉自己的阴茎被人用手狠狠地攥了起来，他痛得发出了一声闷哼。

“——这里是伊科尔家，”拉莫斯恶狠狠地骂他，“他就睡在隔壁，”他气得声音都有些发抖，“你找死吗……”

“你可以大声叫啊，”皮克满不在乎的声音传来，“让伊科尔听见，把他吵醒，”他冷笑一声，语气里带着些鱼死网破的意味，“反正我是快要疯了，大不了一起被伊科尔发现——”

拉莫斯想挣扎，却因为皮克的手捏着他的阴茎而不敢大幅度地动作。

皮克身上的alpha气息弄得他腿软——拉莫斯从未这么恨过自己是个omega，他想骂人，想嘲讽皮克一直以来无望的幻想，他就是想伤害皮克，越重越好。

但拉莫斯没有办法，他的穴口已经被皮克粗暴的动作给濡湿了，他昨天刚被皮克操了一个晚上，那个地方还有些微微地发红和发肿，而现在更是食髓知味地流淌出了淫液，随着对方手指的动作发出咕啾咕啾的水声。

拉莫斯一边被皮克的手指插得下体直流水，一边冷笑着断断续续骂他，“你想……证明什么……可怜的杰里？”

皮克脸色更黯，他拔出手指，扶着自己蓄势待发的阴茎，龟头在拉莫斯的穴口摩擦着，一个用力，直直捅了一小截进去。

拉莫斯说不出话了，他浑身颤抖着小声尖叫起来，半硬的前端顿时汩汩地流出前液。

皮克的阴茎在拉莫斯没有发情的时候很难整个全插进去，此时只插进去一半，滚烫的柱身在肠道内壁蛮狠地冲撞着，疼痛与快感席卷而来，拉莫斯夹着皮克的腰部的大腿不住地颤抖。

拉莫斯想笑，却被大力的顶撞顶得咳嗽起来，他低声地发出讽刺的气音，“要是……咳……伊科尔知道你……在他家……”拉莫斯的声音笑了起来，他神色晦暗，带着异样的情绪，“想着他……操着别人……他会怎么想你呢……”

皮克没说话，他猛得将阴茎的一大半全插进去，换来拉莫斯的一声低低的尖叫，那根烙铁一般的阴茎硬是挤开圈圈嫩肉顶进了他的生殖腔，鹅蛋大的龟头就这么强横地蹭了进去，拉莫斯疼痛之余，下腹也传来异样的酸胀。

他昂着头，眼睛被骤然的入侵弄得完全红了，合不上的嘴角向一旁垂下银丝，他头发紊乱，而皮克的手则爬上了他的下颌，几根手指塞进了拉莫斯的嘴里，好让对方闭嘴。

拉莫斯的嘴被迫地含着皮克的几根手指，那上面沾满了他下体分泌的淫水，拉莫斯恶心得说不出话，他想咬皮克，但皮克丝毫不为之所动。

“你有脸说这些吗，”皮克的阴茎在深处蛮狠地肏着，他喘着气，嘴上也不肯放过拉莫斯，“伊科尔知道你这么骚吗？”皮克恶狠狠地凑上前，咬着拉莫斯那布满纹身的肩膀，“你知道他怎么说你的吗？”皮克顿了一顿，他语气沉静下来，模仿着卡西的口吻，“塞尔吉奥是我的朋友——”皮克发出了一声哼声，他重复着那个词，满怀着讽刺与痛苦，“你听到了吗？朋友。”

拉莫斯眼神一窒，他本想说什么，但被捅进了生殖腔，恐怖尺寸的肉棍简直要干进他的胃，而他能做的只有仰着脑袋喘气，他浑身颤抖着，就算皮克不用手捅着他的嘴都说不出话来了。

皮克低着头，借着细微光线观察着拉莫斯，他渴望从对方脸上看出什么，“他知道你是个任人操干的婊子吗?”

拉莫斯满脸潮红，脖颈的纹身由于剧烈的呼吸而发着抖，他的脸上写满了欲望，却固执地咬着嘴唇，只从嘴里泄出一两个字和无意义的低吟。

皮克抽插了很久，拉莫斯被干得潮吹了两次，大腿根部潮湿滑腻，被精液与淫水搞得一片狼藉，双腿直往下滑，都挂不住皮克的腰了。

皮克在他的生殖腔成结，还咬了拉莫斯后颈的腺体一口。

拉莫斯高潮完就又困又累地昏过去了。

皮克坐起身来，他盯着昏睡过去的拉莫斯，神色晦涩不明。

-

——他们是从什么时候开始了这种畸形的关系的呢？皮克坐在床头，低着头，浑身因为痛苦和事后的自责而有些蜷缩起来，他们对同一个人有着相同的憧憬，却又无力接近那个人，留下他们以伤害彼此为乐趣，渴望证明对方和自己一样无力又凄惨，他们将彼此拖下泥潭，在痛苦地挣扎的同时，还希望对方比自己抢先一步溺死在这深渊里。

这段病态的关系将他们捆绑在一起，宛如存在暗处的细菌与污垢，如此地令人厌恶而真实的存在着，它在不为人知的地方成长着，越积越多，渐渐地将一旁的墙壁都染得肮脏，而旁人只注意到阳光下一派和美的景象，却忽视了暗处滋生的东西。

-

皮克是在登山的时候认识卡西的。

那个时候的皮克刚被塞斯克和梅西一同放了鸽子，只能一个人参加了徒步旅行团，带了帐篷也不会搭，烤肉肉也烤不熟，路上还摔了好几跤，裤子都是泥巴。

他寂寞地一个人在雨里拿着帐篷说明书看，觉得自己书白读了，每个字都认识却全看不懂，他绝望地搭着帐篷，可惜帐篷怎么搭都一碰就塌，树林里又下着雨，他浑身都湿透了，在寒风中哆哆嗦嗦。

——那个时候是卡西帮了皮克，他和皮克参加了同一个旅行团，虽然两人素不相识，他看皮克实在可怜，不由得上前帮助这个满脸茫然的小伙子搭好了帐篷，还分给对方自己的东西吃，看着狼吞虎咽的杰拉德皮克，觉得这倒霉孩子怪可怜的。

他们就借这个机会认识了彼此。

之后的两个星期，皮克带的折叠帐篷少了几根支撑架，完全搭不起来，只得天天和卡西缩在一个帐篷里，他们在一起同吃同住，一起谈天说地，皮克吃饱喝足后容易嗨过了头，天天对着卡西胡说八道。

卡西符合他的beta属性，是个温柔而体贴的人，对于他人不同的见解，总是格外的宽容。他是个极好的聆听者，对于说得上头，一个劲叭叭叭叭的皮克，他也能耐着性子听下来，再给予委婉的建议。

——待皮克发现自己喜欢上卡西，大概是自己和卡西躺在帐篷前的营地上看星星的那时候，他转过头，在跳动的火苗的映照中，仔细地观察着卡西被暖光映得温柔而朦胧的眉眼。

我喜欢上伊科尔了，他当时并没有多么震惊，反而有一种茫茫然然中突然找到答案的恍然与满足。

皮克并不是犹豫而踟躇的人，他很果断地告诉了卡西自己的感受。

卡西微愣的神情在一旁火光中映照得格外清晰，错愕中带着些无奈。

“——你还小，还是太冲动，”卡西这么回他，“普通人是不会喜欢上和自己才相处几天的陌生人的。”

皮克神色僵硬起来。

那之后几天尴尬极了，皮克只想收好行李赶紧回家，结束这令人窒息的登山之旅，但卡西却主动找到了皮克谈心，他坦诚自己十分重视皮克这个朋友，并不希望因为这一小插曲影响他们的友情，还约定好了和皮克下一次的登山之旅。

——那是皮克和卡西友谊的开始。

几年来他们一起登过欧洲的很多山，在不同的野外探险过，他们几乎交换了自己生活发生的一切。

皮克知道卡西在医疗器材公司工作，巧的是他所在的公司和自己家还是合作关系；他清楚卡西喜欢的颜色与嗜好，他清楚卡西喜欢的沐浴露牌子与古龙水——他还知道塞尔吉奥拉莫斯。

——那是皮克梦魇一般的存在。

有时候皮克坐在卡西身边，他几乎是满怀嫉妒地盯着卡西和拉莫斯打电话的神情，对方垂下睫毛，眉眼温柔，他几乎是宠溺地念着那个名字。

杰拉德从来不能理解为什么卡西会那么珍重拉莫斯。

塞尔吉奥拉莫斯，皮克满怀嫉妒地念着这个名字，他想起初见拉莫斯那灾难性的着装品味和留过的可怕长发——说实在的，他从来都不吝于带着最厚的有色眼镜去观察着这位卡西的多年好友。

卡西总是说杰拉德年纪小，喜欢说杰拉德太冲动，对于某些东西太执拗，可皮克觉得这都是对方的鬼扯，那个塞尔吉奥只比自己大一岁，凭什么能获得卡西那么多的特殊待遇？

有时候皮克简直不想继续了，他觉得自己早就他娘的受够了，想不管不顾地发起疯来，甚至想像小时候常做的一样，趴在地上把脸埋在交叠的手臂里歇斯底里地大哭大闹，用脚咚咚咚地擂着地板耍赖，他想问伊科尔凭什么，你凭什么不喜欢我喜欢他，就因为你认识他比我早几年吗？

皮克也不是没在漫长的等待和满心苦涩中绝望过，他想过放弃，但一次又一次，面对着拉莫斯，卡西脸上小心翼翼的表情与渺小的满足深深地刺痛了他，杰拉德从小到大被娇宠坏了，从没有什么东西让他如此挫败，只要卡西还在他面前晃荡一天，他就没办法不想起那个给了他无尽痛苦与嫉妒的棕发男人。

“——你为什么要一直逃避着自己？”他这样质问着卡西，“你明明爱着那个混蛋，”他这样说着，语气里充满了显而易见的嫉妒与痛苦，“你说他是你的普通朋友的时候不会觉得好笑吗？”

卡西却总是逃避这个问题，“别这么说，杰里，”他眼神闪烁，“ne——塞尔吉奥是我的朋友，”他刻意地不去看杰拉德的眼神，欲盖弥彰地补充道，“你也是我的朋友。”

皮克冷笑着没回答。

-

皮克之前见过拉莫斯几次，但拉莫斯都没有真正的注意过他。

那天他千里迢迢去找卡西，他看见了进入卡西家的拉莫斯，拉莫斯的头发梳理齐整，带着条驼色的毛巾，进了单元楼，皮克心中一窒，他一时间不知道该不该在卡西家楼下待着了，他不想上楼，靠在楼下，想象卡西和拉莫斯相处的模样，就不住地气得浑身发抖。

时间没过多久，他就又看见了从单元楼出来的拉莫斯，拉莫斯没有注意到他，他的围巾不见了，他并没有多作停留，只是掏出车钥匙上车离开了。

皮克平复了好久自己的心情，他在原地深呼吸了一会儿，才上了单元楼。

他敲了好一会儿门，才见到慌乱出来开门的卡西，卡西脸色潮红，带着一丝慌乱，他见了杰拉德，眼神闪躲，飘忽不定，结结巴巴地让杰拉德进门。

卡西去厨房给皮克倒茶，他让皮克先坐在原地不要动。

皮克没心情在原地，他急躁地到处走动，尽量不弄出过多的声音，他翻找着东西，急切地寻找着什么，他渴盼着这个房子里有监控，他希望看到拉莫斯刚刚在这里做了什么，他痛恨着一切他臆想中的情节，他知道这个举止危险而不恰当，但妒火熊熊地燃烧着，他早已不能控制自己的动作。

他在浴室里无头苍蝇一般地乱转，他瞥见了一旁洗衣篮里的围巾——那是刚刚拉莫斯系在身上的，鬼使神差地，他迟疑了一下，迅速地翻起那块布料。

——厨房里传来卡西询问他茶里要加多少糖的声音。

皮克触电般慌乱地收回手——匆忙中他似乎瞅见了什么，虽然也可能是他看错了，但他的内心还是被巨大的愤怒与嫉妒给燃烧了理智。

皮克几乎控制不住自己的怒意与痛苦，那天之后的记忆在他脑海里有些模糊，杰拉德只记得自己和摸不着头脑的卡西吵了一架。

那句你是不是拿着拉莫斯的围巾自慰的话，皮克在嘴边停滞了几次都说不出口，他比卡西还怕这句话脱口而出所带来的后果，杰拉德没有和意图解释的卡西多说什么，他妒火朝天，带着滔天的嫉妒和不甘而摔门而去。

-

之后便是那些熟悉的事情了。

拉莫斯来医院的牙科看病，皮克本是不愿意的，但他见到拉莫斯走进诊所的那一刻，他改变了主意——他知道自己以后会为这个决定后悔，他几乎不敢想卡西知道这件事的后果，但他就是无法不回想卡西提起拉莫斯的表情，无法不回想那条带着模糊液体的围巾，一瞬间，恼火与嫉妒充斥着他的心，他带好了手套，走向躺椅上的拉莫斯。

拉莫斯躺在原地，他的眼睛是明亮的焦糖色，他的纹身很多，多到从脖颈处薄薄的布料处微微透出来那些繁杂的花纹与刺青。

皮克没办法控制住自己的乱飘的眼神，他好几次注意到自己盯着对方的脖颈发了好一会儿呆了，才有些惶然地将自己的视线收了回来，开始本职工作，不是因为别的，他告诉自己，他只是太在意卡西的事情了。

——随后杰拉德调整了心情，有那么一瞬间，他又回了从前那个杰拉德皮克的模样，他刻意地调整着自己的眼神和笑容，之后几乎没费什么力就和拉莫斯上床了。

-

拉莫斯是个omega.

皮克从前对于omega并不是特别感冒，他总觉得这种性别太过于金贵，而且因为如火如荼的平权运动群体变得有些过于骄纵，早年他交往过许许多多其他两种性别的男人，双方都相处得相当愉快，这使得他很少注意自己身边的这种稀少的性别。

而拉莫斯却是这样的一位omega。

他刻薄的嘴和他热情的生殖腔形成了巨大的反差，几乎不像是属于同一个人的器官。

杰拉德刚开始操拉莫斯是满怀着嫉妒的，他感觉自己分裂成了两个人，一个人的阴茎深深埋在拉莫斯的生殖腔，欲火中烧，被房间的信息素给绕得头昏眼花，那个人狠戾地操着身下情动难耐的拉莫斯；

而另一个人则在一旁冷静观察着身体纠缠的两个人，矛盾中又带着点得意，他想把他们的性爱视频拍下来发给伊科尔，他想让卡西看看拉莫斯在他身下像发情的动物一般浪叫——他也不蠢，他看得出拉莫斯喜欢卡西。

他有时候将拉莫斯的腿扛在自己的肩膀上，看着那棕发男人被自己肏得发着抖失禁，他得意中又带着些恼火。

他不是喜欢卡西吗，怎么被我一肏就这个模样？他这么想着，神色阴鸷，他这样对得起卡西对他的喜欢吗？

有时候他几乎被自己想象的东西给恼火得胸闷，他俯下身，不停地在拉莫斯耳边重复着，“你希望伊科尔这么操你吗？”他这么问，想象着那个场景，气得怒火中烧，他观察着拉莫斯的模样，期待从对方的脸上看出些什么，语气里带着威胁与恐吓，下体的力道大得吓人，“他这么操过你吗？”

大多数时候，拉莫斯只是喘着气不说话，他的面上是不屈服的，而生殖腔却紧紧地咬着杰拉德的阴茎，被操得嫣红烂熟的肉穴汩汩地往外流着淫水，脸上充满着情欲的红晕，拉莫斯不屑去回答杰拉德的问题，他的大腿哆哆嗦嗦，嘴里颤抖着呜咽出声，却永远不肯说出皮克想说的话，只要他不被信息素控制了全身，这个男人就不肯屈服。

——皮克从未从他那里得到自己想要的答案。

-

他们大多数的性行为都只能被称为粗暴的交媾而已。

他永远忘不了那一天，他照例埋在拉莫斯的身体里，他把拉莫斯摁在自己家镜子一般的落地窗前，“看着你自己，这个样子，”他咬着拉莫斯的耳朵，强硬地掰着他的头看向镜子，“要是卡西在这里他会怎么想？”

拉莫斯趴在落地窗上，他屁股朝上撅起，下体还含着那根狰狞的凶器，他即将进入发情期，单单下体因为潮吹而喷出的水能在地上积上一滩，他浑身颤抖着，嘴里发出无意义地呜咽与尖叫。

皮克拽着拉莫斯的一条腿，将拉莫斯的膝盖压到了他的头顶，就着插入的姿势将人给旋转过来，而那根狰狞的凶器就直直地在拉莫斯体内整整旋转了一圈。

拉莫斯直接尖叫出声，他的后穴痉挛着喷出一滩淫水，他被肏得腿软，几次要从落地窗前滑下，皮克扶起他好几次，却因为拉莫斯抖个不停，几乎不能扶稳他。

皮克有些不耐烦，他托着拉莫斯的膝窝将对方举起来，然后将人抵在落地窗前猛地操干。

拉莫斯感觉那根阴茎的头部已经死死地进了自己的生殖腔里，毫不留情地破开内壁嫩肉在里面横冲直撞——他的生殖腔几乎是贪婪地吮吸着那根阴茎，而皮克还絮絮叨叨地在用这个事实羞辱他。

“——你看看你，”皮克的声音从一旁传来，“你高潮的时候会想着别人吗？”他越说越被自己的想法激怒了，气得浑身发抖，“你以为卡西知道你的生殖腔这么淫荡的话，还会在像从前那么对你吗？你这个下贱的婊子——”

拉莫斯浑身发着抖，显然也被这句话激怒了，他将皮克推开一些，他努力地咬着下唇，让自己从目眩神迷的情欲中找到理智，他盯着皮克沉默了一会儿，接着露出了一个诡异的微笑，“——你，”他脸上带着讽刺和雀跃，“——你是不是喜欢伊科尔？”

皮克浑身一窒，有那么一瞬间他感觉时间停滞住了，脑海一片空白，耳边寂静得只剩下自己激烈的心跳声。

皮克张了张嘴，他好一会儿才反应过来，随即条件反射地想掩饰，但已经太晚了，他没能藏住脸上的神情，否认的话没说出口就被对方发出的笑声给打断了。

拉莫斯盯着他，他脸上带着显而易见的得意与嘲讽，“噢，我可怜的杰里——”他讥讽地笑着，脸上的怜悯和恶意几乎要具象化了。

皮克想让他闭嘴，他几乎是狠戾地操着拉莫斯，不愿意拉莫斯能说出任何一句话，他恐惧着对方即将扯下的他的那层伪善的面具——那是他保护自己的唯一一层硬壳了，他不愿再将自己的软肋暴露在他人面前。

——可是一切都晚了，拉莫斯断断续续的笑声已经充斥着他的耳朵，皮克知道拉莫斯确定了什么，他知道自己完了。

他的伪装已经全部被撕去，留下的内涵不过是个因为自卑而痛苦的懦弱男人罢了。

——皮克知道自己渴望伤害拉莫斯，而拉莫斯也渴望伤害他，他们之所以互相纠缠着还未分开的很大一部分原因就是彼此之间存在的嫉妒和憎恨，他们知道自己已经陷入了绝境，像即将掉下悬崖的人一样，哪怕有着救命的绳索，宁愿割裂绳索，都不愿让对方比自己抢先摸到那一得救的先机。

皮克沉默着，拉莫斯粉色而湿润的嘴唇带着讽刺的笑意在他耳边开开合合，一片恍惚中，杰拉德感觉眼前的一切都朦胧起来，他觉得自己的耳鸣得厉害，听不清拉莫斯在说什么，也不想听，他恐惧地想让对方住嘴，他知道自己的一手烂牌已经被看了个透彻，他像亡命的赌徒，在轮盘前费劲了所有心思，但于事无补，颓然而绝望的他知道自己在这场赌博游戏中完全地输了。

皮克低着头，他沉默良久，突然伸出头，他的阴茎往拉莫斯的身体深处狠狠地一顶，几乎将那湿热的生殖腔都要捅穿，拉莫斯闷哼一声，他的下体实在是又痛又麻，他知道皮克是故意不让自己好过，不由得挣扎起来。

而皮克却用力地伸出手将他禁锢起来，他强硬地掰过拉莫斯的后脑勺，在对方的后颈出狠狠地咬了一口，拉莫斯颤抖着，“你这个疯子——”他这么骂着杰拉德，扭动着身子，不断地想逃跑，却被对方胀大的结给锁得动弹不得。

信息素充满了整个房间，他感受到脖颈处传来的胀痛的血腥味，他闻到自己的信息素的气味开始改变了，拉莫斯知道一切都没办法挽回了，他几乎是耗尽最后一丝力气狠狠地揍了皮克几下，两个人用着最后的力气打了一小架，最后以拉莫斯耗尽最后的力气昏过去而告终。

皮克心情却很平静。

他刚标记了一个人，这种生命中的大事却在一个非常诡异的情况下用相当激进的方法完成了，他知道自己算是完蛋了，他下辈子得和拉莫斯牢牢地绑定在一起，按照法律，拉莫斯从今以后不仅享有一半皮克的财产的支配权，要是他愿意，还能通过诉讼把皮克告到倾家荡产——就算强制消除标记，拉莫斯都不可能恢复到和以前一样了。

——他给浑身浊液的拉莫斯善了后，接着坐在床头发呆，这个时候他脑子里并没有想起什么别的，又看着一旁的拉莫斯，他知道一切都变了，他心中微微有些后悔，但脑子却异常地平静。

-

拉莫斯醒来之后果然和皮克大吵了一架。

两个人闹得不欢而散。

皮克之前还担心恼羞成怒的拉莫斯跑到自己家里人或者朋友前揭发自己，后面发现过了一两个月，拉莫斯那里毫无动静。

之后的某天，他在医院的食堂吃饭的的时候，听梅西吐槽楼上瑞典护工打了无理取闹的病人八卦时，接到了一条没头没尾的短信。

“我发情期到了，你过来吗。”

皮克想了一想，以为是卖黄片的，还拉黑了对方。

后面走在路上越想越不对，忙解除了屏蔽，发现应该是拉莫斯——拉莫斯从前从来没这么联系过他。

他又去了马德里——这次是为了给拉莫斯解决发情期的。

——他以前去马德里大部分时间都是去找卡西玩的，顺便去操拉莫斯。

自从拉莫斯难搞的发情期来了以后，他们就不得不每个月核对发情期时间，提前请假，提前买好发情期几天的储备食物。

对于这件事情，拉莫斯从刚开始的暴怒到后来的无所谓，皮克自己说不上对这种事情有多大的看法，他开始还隐隐有些后悔，但后来，他发现发情期时，自己可以利用信息素去半强迫激素上头的拉莫斯做些他平时不愿意做的事情，比如让拉莫斯给他吸屌，用道具玩自己之类、承认自己在床上的权威之类的半强迫性质的内容——拉莫斯刚开始还会在事后恼羞成怒，之后便无所谓了，有时候他神智还清醒着，故意为了恶心人还会满嘴淫声浪语地刺激皮克，情绪来了还喊一两句melón——这把皮克给气得够呛，差点把人活活搞死。

——皮克在床上也总是不肯放过拉莫斯，他开始对于卡西的执念特别大，到后来他已经不清楚自己在执着些什么了，每次他把拉莫斯搞得筋疲力尽之后，在厨房煮早餐的时候（是的，在这段长期的畸形的性行为中，他还学会了做菜，他不再是从前那个肉也烤不熟的小少爷了），他总陷入了一种奇怪的思绪里：他觉得自己是喜欢卡西的，但他又没办法停止和拉莫斯的这种类似于偷情的行为，拉莫斯从不吝啬于刺激他，以伤害他为乐，而皮克总能被他完美戳中那个暴怒的点，随后的滔天怒火便控制住了他，他的情绪便陷入性爱时的怒意高涨与事后的持续低落的不断波动中。

他觉得很累，他不想再思考和拉莫斯之间的关系了，他们睡觉，但他们从来不爱彼此，甚至用最恶毒的恨意揣测着彼此。

——我不是这样的人，杰拉德难过地想，锅子里的烤肉传出了焦糊的气味，但他无暇顾及了，从前他从不是这样的，杰拉德从小到大是个快乐、随心所欲的家伙，他长得漂亮，有良好的学历和令人羡慕的家世，而他从来没有在别人身上尝到如此大的挫败与失望，这段关系中，他变得阴郁，暗沉，痛苦与嫉妒时不时占据着他的心，在他心里不可思议地留下极大的负能量。

皮克每次离开拉莫斯家的时候，外面的天空总是阴沉沉地，他觉得难过，有那么几个瞬间他想永远地离开马德里，这个城市从来没给过他任何的快乐与满足，他也总是控制不住自己对拉莫斯的复杂情绪——他恨这个人，从来没有一个人能让他这么痛苦而绝望，但他不想也不能放对方走，他们被生活牢牢地捆绑住了，溺水的话只能干干脆脆地一起淹死。

-

——皮克有时候和卡西抽空聊天，对方一如既往地对一切一无所知，脸上依旧是轻松与愉悦的笑意，他弯着眼睛和自己说着些不相干的琐事。

——“我和拉莫斯睡了你知道吗？”有那么多个瞬间，他想这么和对方坦白，他幻想着对方脸上流露出的惊讶与痛楚，心中为此感到愉悦与满足，他多想毁掉自己，顺带着拉莫斯一起。

可惜他没说出口，也许卡西曾察觉到了什么，但想必他那个粉饰太平的自欺欺人的性格也会固执地选择不去相信。

-

皮克开始有意识地减少与拉莫斯除身体以外的交流，他想将一切掰回正轨。

他和卡西像正常朋友去相处，他刻意地不让自己再去关心卡西的任何情感问题——但事实上他总是失败。

他喜欢和卡西一起打游戏，一起看电影，甚至一起看球，卡西是个宽容而有趣的家伙，哪怕是在皮克在输球之后满心不悦的时候，他都能把皮克安抚得好好的——但皮克就是接受不了他和拉莫斯在一起，无论是哪一方主动的都不行。

他总是在受伤和痛苦之后去找拉莫斯，他操拉莫斯，发泄着内心的负能量，他肆意地用言语侮辱着对方，以期从对方那里得到什么反馈，但对方的情况并不比他好多少，也从来不会给他任何安慰，拉莫斯清醒时的冷言冷语就像一盆重盐水，淋漓地浇了他一身，液体见缝插针地渗入他每个存在的伤口，给他带来更深的痛苦，他努力地尝试着回击，色厉内荏地却只能显出自己内心更深的懦弱与退怯。

-

皮克快被这段关系给逼疯了，这段关系由内而外地啃噬着他的内在，他觉得自己变成了一副行走的空壳。

——这次他来了马德里，他告诉自己他是要去看卡西的，在不扯到拉莫斯的情况下，卡西总能奇妙地抚慰他的心情，但只要牵连上拉莫斯，卡西又是伤害他最深的那根绳索，他和拉莫斯一人扯动着那禁锢住皮克的绳索一端，越收越紧，时间推移，绳索的伤害越来越大，嵌进了筋肉里，不动的时候那平滑的表面可以假装没发生过，一动那裸露而出的皮肉以及痛楚不断地提醒着他被禁锢的事实。

——这次他来了卡西家，他和卡西愉快地度过了小半天，在这段交流中，他几乎是满足地笑着，忘却了那些令他痛苦而愤恼的事情。

但这一切都被随后而来的塞尔吉奥给毁了。

他不清楚拉莫斯是为何而来，大概是来看他的笑话吧，他的痛苦、挣扎、绝望在对方眼里都是值得作为饭后谈资的东西。

盯着亲密的卡西与拉莫斯，愤怒与嫉妒又燃烧了皮克的神智，他大半个夜里没睡好，辗转反侧的冲动间，他甚至想把卡西叫醒，让对方知晓所有的事情，但他在走廊踱步了很久终是没下定决心，还一个没忍住，跑去拉莫斯所在的客卧半强迫地操了对方，

他操得很用力，他甚至希望卡西能因此醒过来，撞见这令人作呕又绝望的一幕。

拉莫斯被他搞得昏了过去，期间他一直小声地痛骂着皮克的歇斯底里，皮克回击着他，他渴望对方能感受到自己的一半痛苦，可惜拉莫斯只是咬着牙冷笑，看样子并不会因此有任何触动。

皮克操了拉莫斯一个晚上，心情变幻着，从刚开始的愤怒痛苦到后头死一般的平静，并没有花很长的时间，性爱结束后他给拉莫斯善了后，回了自己的床，他在床上呆坐着，痛苦与悔恨充斥着他的心，为什么呢？怎么会这样？我到底是怎么了？他浑身颤抖着想，身体因为痛苦而不自觉地蜷缩起来， 

答案自然是没有的，他瘫坐在床上，呆呆地注视着窗外的月亮到天明。

-

第二天的早晨的气氛依旧令人尴尬而窒息，皮克吃着早餐，味同嚼蜡，用拉莫斯的话来说就是杰拉德昨天发完了疯，身心疲惫，没有力气再翻起什么波澜了。

拉莫斯也没有兴趣多待了，他趁着卡西不在的时候告诉杰拉德自己的发情期就快到了，最好快点离开——自从被标记之后他就没再打过抑制剂了，这很正常，体会过发情期标记与内射的omega总是少了给自己打抑制剂的心思，这很正常。

皮克和拉莫斯一前一后地离开了，卡西送他们出门的。

皮克坐着计程车，他看着窗外的天空，天空雾蒙蒙的，他知道这段路途的结尾是拉莫斯的家，他和拉莫斯总是这样，纠缠在一起，用绝望和羞辱为武器，他们躺在床上，用硬壳包裹着自己，用最恶毒的言语伤害着对方，他们试探着对方的底线，寻找着能彻底击碎对方的方法。

皮克掏出钥匙，他进了拉莫斯家的门，拉莫斯隐隐约约发情的气味已经从门内弥漫出来了，他知道拉莫斯的发情期因为昨天他们的行为而提前了，按照往常，它不会来得这么早的。

他强撑着精神操了拉莫斯，拉莫斯勉勉强强地被满足了欲望，在床上他依旧不肯松口，嘲讽着皮克像个疯子，他讥讽皮克那肮脏而恶心的念头——这是发情期初期，他还没被发情期完全地控制了头脑，自然是想说什么说什么，皮克也没力气回他，事后他们躺在床上睡着了。

-

之后两天他们都是在性爱中度过的。

皮克坐在电视机前看网球比赛，拉莫斯在一旁睡觉，因为发情期，他们这几天一直陷入了勉强的和平中。

他们刚吃了一顿午餐，皮克强打着精神去做的，他这几天心情都很低落，没什么心思和拉莫斯吵架。

拉莫斯被股间的热潮给弄醒，他被alpha的信息素熏得晕头转向，体内的激素让他难耐极了，他磨蹭向一旁的皮克，手往对方裤子里伸去，“我想要——”他这么说。

皮克看着拉莫斯，他注视着对方的焦糖色的眼睛与红润的嘴唇，只有这个时候的拉莫斯才是无害而完全屈服的，也仅仅只是因为信息素原因罢了。

他没动，任由着对方的手捏着自己的阴茎，“——想要的话自己舔。”他面无表情，言简意赅。

拉莫斯笑容僵硬了一下，他微微皱起眉头想要发怒，但停顿了一下，被情欲烧得不剩下多少理智的他屈服了，他从沙发上下来，脱了皮克的裤子，他捧起那根阴茎，几乎是顺从含住了那根肉棒。

皮克很快就硬了起来，他抚摩着拉莫斯的头，揉乱了那头棕色的毛发，他想，如果一直都是发情的热潮期该多好——在无数次的争吵与互相折磨后，他们有个不成文的规定，热潮期他们能维持着虚伪的和平，专心解决热潮期的事情。

拉莫斯陷入完全热潮的时候话不多，杰拉德也不爱说其他的，他们在狭小的空间里燃烧着情欲，从旁人的角度看来，他们简直是像极了一对普通相处的伴侣——这是自然是鬼话，从来没有一对伴侣像他们一样如此憎恨着彼此，他们一起睡觉，却对对方恨之入骨

-

拉莫斯张着嘴，舔着他的阴茎，他的脸颊鼓起，发出水声，另一只手伸进了自己的裤子，看他的动作是在给自己做扩张，而宽松的睡裤外因为他下身淅淅沥沥而涌出的水，早就氤氲了一块潮湿的深色区块。

也许是他们都沉溺于这种无声的对峙与虚伪的假象中，都没注意到玄关处传来了开锁与推门的声音。

猛然间，皮克的身体僵硬住了，他看见了门口站着特意前来归还拉莫斯落下的包的卡西，对方明显是看见了房间内发生的事情，苍白的脸上写满了错愕与惶然。

-

-

\----------------tbc---------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

他们搞砸了一切。

皮克坐在地上，他背靠着沙发，呆呆地盯着眼前的水缸，陷入了纷杂的思绪中。

拉莫斯在一旁坐了好一会儿，他最终什么都没说，随即离开去了卧室。

皮克意外地看了他一眼，他以为拉莫斯怎么着都要和自己硬杠一会儿，为着到底是谁的错而争论不休。

可拉莫斯离开了，皮克坐在原地，他将脸埋在手心，听见胸腔里的激烈心跳和自己紊乱的喘息声。

从前他幻想过一万次这样的场景，他想象过卡西错愕的表情和拉莫斯惊慌的反应，他曾经从这些自虐般的幻想而得到过几乎是残忍的满足感，但当这件事情在现实中真正发生的时候，他还是手足无措，他觉得痛苦，他觉得后悔，也毫不意外地觉得解脱，他知道卡西不会再像从前那样对待自己了，他知道自己是自作自受，纯属咎由自取。

皮克在地上坐了很久，他长叹一口气，把脑袋埋在膝盖上。

拉莫斯从卧室出来了，他手臂上贴了胶布，他刚给自己打了抑制剂，强行终止了这场发情期，他明显很不好受，脸色晦暗，两个人一个坐在餐桌前，一个无力地瘫坐在地上，他们对视一眼，眼里的惶然与恐惧都看得清楚。

一室寂静，两个人良久都没有说话。

 

 

-

 

拉莫斯整理好领带，他一身正装，脚上穿着尖头皮鞋，站在电梯前等电梯，事实上，自从那天后，拉莫斯已经很久没有和卡西有过交流了——并不是卡西完全不和他说话，只是卡西已经很久没和他像正常朋友一样地寒暄与说话了，平时两个人在工作中遇见了也只是礼节而疏离的打个招呼，对此，拉莫斯并不意外，准确地说，这完全是意料之中，却也让他连续几周都没办法集中精力做手头的事情。

有时候在公司里，拉莫斯看着从身旁经过的卡西，内心各种情绪翻滚，他一开始曾经幻想着若无其事地和卡西打趣几句话，像平时一样把这几乎可以说是难堪的事情揭过去。

只是卡西后来的反应已经击碎了他的设想，伊科尔显得固执而冷漠，执拗地将自己和拉莫斯中间划清了界限，拒绝任何可能越界的行为，拉莫斯清楚他们不会再向从前一样了。

说不难过是不可能的，拉莫斯有时候觉得和伊科尔今后也就只能保持着这种不尴不尬的关系了，可是他有时候仔细一想，这么多年，他又何尝和卡西超出过朋友的界限？从前的他们是普通朋友，现在的他们是相识的工作伙伴，现在的他们和从前相比有什么区别吗？

拉莫斯年轻的那几年，曾经有过那么些火辣而浪漫的幻想，在他眼里，卡西一直是成熟与宽容的代名词，一个眼神一个动作，都能让年轻的塞尔吉奥细细推敲很久，他常常会因为一些细枝末节而患得患失，辗转难眠，然而，随着时间的推移，拉莫斯慢慢失去了这种情绪，后来的他一直处于一个尴尬的境地：他觉得与其说自己看不透卡西，倒不如说他从来没有真正了解过这个人。

拉莫斯想起皮克，噢，他都有些可怜起皮克了，这个家伙在走他的老路，这两年，加泰人的挣扎与痛苦，拉莫斯全都看在眼里，他觉得快意的同时，又止不住的有些怜悯，他可真傻啊，拉莫斯这么想。

这些天来，皮克比拉莫斯还焦躁，他事后尝试联系卡西，被直接拉黑了，消息也发不出去，这两周也不知道躲哪里去了，而拉莫斯自己也混乱得很，自然顾不上皮克。

-

 

电梯在自己面前停下，拉莫斯从思绪中回过神来，他走进了电梯，伸手摁了层数的按钮，就在他垂头等待关门的时候，电梯门缓缓合上的动作一顿，重新打开了。

拉莫斯微微一愣，他抬起头，发现眼前门口站着一个人影——是卡西。

卡西站在门外，两个人都没想到会这么巧，他抬起头和拉莫斯骤然一对视，都显得格外尴尬。

卡西踯躅了一会儿，他微微抿起嘴唇，眉头微皱，似乎在考虑要不要进这个电梯，拉莫斯听见自己剧烈心跳的声音，短短的几秒钟却像过了一辈子那么长，他紧张地吞咽了一口唾沫。

卡西缓缓进了电梯，他站在电梯的左后方，是拉莫斯对角线的位置，拒绝之意相当明显。

拉莫斯眼神微黯，他没有说话，只是低下头数着摁钮，希望滞涩的时间能赶紧过去。

拉莫斯踌躇了一会儿，张口道，“我——”

“你——”他和卡西几乎是同时开口，随即同时停下之后好长一段时间没有说话。

太尴尬了。

拉莫斯盯着楼层，楼层数渐渐地增加，他意识到这可能是他们最后几次像这样在一起说话了，他和伊科尔再也回不到从前了。

拉莫斯只觉得喉头一阵发酸，他开口想要说些什么，“其实，melón——”

电梯突然剧烈地一抖，骤然停滞了下来，接着电梯里的灯光突然齐刷刷地暗了下来。

拉莫斯一愣，他意识到电梯坏了。

拉莫斯条件反射地转头看了卡西一眼，卡西脸上露出疑惑之色，他俯身向前靠近电梯的控制面板观察情况，他们凑得很近，卡西温热的鼻息喷洒在拉莫斯脖颈处，拉莫斯不由得微微发颤。

“——可能坏了，”拉莫斯听见自己的声音有些变调，“要等一会儿才会有人来开门。”

卡西没回答，他转回身靠在电梯壁上，算是默认了这个说法。

黯淡的光线下，电梯里的气氛更凝涩了。

拉莫斯能听见自己的呼吸声，他知道卡西在自己身后跺步，他听见那一下下的脚步声，仿佛敲打在自己心上。

——也许这是他们最后一次这么相处，拉莫斯这么想，他想起皮克的话（“伊科尔也许再也不会和我们说话了。”皮克盯着他，脸上带着破罐子破摔的意味，笑容惨淡，“你满意吗，塞吉，这个结局？”）

拉莫斯深吸了一口气，他觉得自己不再说什么的话，可能以后都不会有这个机会了。

“关于和杰——皮克的事情，我很抱歉，melón，”他听见自己的声音微微地发着抖，每一个字出口后他都觉得这是错的，（不要再说了，你会后悔的，心里有个声音一直这么告诉他），但他的声带依旧自顾自地震动着，“我很抱歉，我们不是你想象的那样，我们只是——”

“——他标记你了吗？”

拉莫斯回过头，在昏暗的光线中他见到卡西眉骨下那陷入阴影的眼眶，他的喉头梗住了。

“他做了吗？”卡西一字一顿。

拉莫斯勉强咧开嘴，他露出了一个比哭还难看的笑容——他想否认，他想装傻，但他不愿意在伊科尔这里说谎，他知道自己是个胆小鬼，不敢再冒险了，他太害怕事情暴露所带来的后果了。

“……是的，”他听见自己几乎可以说是软弱的声音和几乎无力的辩解，“但——”

卡西阖上眼睛，他看起来失望极了。

拉莫斯听见自己激烈的心跳，那么一瞬间他想说些什么，随便什么都好，说些话让卡西不露出那种神情。

“——其实我一直都对你有感觉，melón，只是我以为我们不可能，”拉莫斯很快地说，他声音又轻又快，听起来有些漂浮而显得不真实，“我从没有想过这些事情，这太突然了……”

他的话语被打断了，卡西猛地将他推在电梯的墙壁上，拉莫斯的后脑勺撞在了电梯壁上，他错愕地发出一声惊叹，卡西用额头顶着拉莫斯的额头，他们鼻尖相靠，呼吸声纠缠在一起，拉莫斯还没从错愕中回过神，卡西便凶猛地啃咬上他的嘴唇。

拉莫斯僵住了。

他愣了好一会儿，才意识到发生了什么，他听见自己迅速飙快的心跳声，一下一下地敲在自己的耳膜上，随即他激烈地回应了卡西，拉莫斯觉得自己一定是在做梦，如果这是梦的话，他不愿醒来。

梦境戛然而止，卡西推开了他。

“……为什么要瞒着我这么久？”他听到卡西低低的声音，其中还夹杂着些许痛苦的情绪，他看起来愤怒而失望，“把我当成傻子很有意思么？”

“……不是的，”拉莫斯伸出手，想去触摸卡西的脸颊，却被对方躲开了。

卡西偏过头不去看他，

拉莫斯还没来得及说什么，只见电梯内的灯光亮了起来，电梯缓缓下沉——故障排除，电梯重新运行起来。

随着一声铃响，电梯门开了，外头是一脸关切的电梯维修人员和保安。

在一片询问声和关切的问候中，卡西整了整领子，他垂着眼睛，什么都没说，低头离开了。

拉莫斯愣在原地，他只犹豫了一下，便跟了上去，

 

\--

 

卡西锁上了办公室的门，拉莫斯听见自己的喘息声和抑制不住的激烈心跳声。

“回答我，”卡西这么告诉他，他贴着拉莫斯的耳朵，声音低沉，“之后的问题你都要回答我。”

拉莫斯浑身一抖，他上半身胸口处的衬衣半敞开着，双手被领带反剪在身后，只能颤颤巍巍地挺着赤裸的胸膛，半倚靠着卡西的办公桌。

“转过去，”卡西这么命令他。

拉莫斯顺从地转过身，他的手肘撑在桌上，臀部驯服地向后翘起。

“他怎么碰你的？告诉我，”卡西俯身盖住了拉莫斯的后背，他拉下了拉莫斯本来就松松垮垮的裤子。

拉莫斯咬着牙，齿缝间有空气在流转，他感觉对方微凉的手指探入自己的褶皱内，细碎的电流从椎骨传导而上，“他……”他顿了一顿，“他标记了我，”

卡西闻言微微一窒，拉莫斯几乎能感受到对方汹涌的怒意，他感受到对方的手用力地捏上了自己的后颈，抚摸着那一块硬硬的腺体。

“杰拉德是怎么标记你的，他也是用这个姿势吗？”卡西问他，他没有等到拉莫斯的回答，他想像着皮克的舌尖在此处的肩窝处探索，最后咬上腺体处，他想像着在那种情况下，拉莫斯会在信息素的影响下颤抖而呻吟，像所有的omega那样温驯——他的阴茎因为这一下流的幻想而胀大，不由得有些急躁起来，他草草地用手指给拉莫斯扩张了一会儿，便换上了自己的阴茎。

拉莫斯没说话，他颤抖着，只觉得背后的那根阴茎抵上了自己的褶皱，在外头没做过多的停留，便缓缓顶入了自己体内。

拉莫斯咬着牙，大腿因为疼痛而微微颤抖着，上头的纹身因为动作而起伏着，后头传来的撕裂的疼痛感让他不由得咬着牙忍着声音。

卡西也明显不好受，没有润滑的性爱让他进出艰涩，被紧致的肠壁箍得十分难受。

拉莫斯咬着牙，他刻意地没有发出声音，努力地放松身体，他知道卡西想让自己记住这些，比起温柔的情欲，他更希望粗暴的性爱让自己来铭记，他胸膛上下起伏着，泛白的手指紧紧地抠着书桌的边缘。

卡西稍稍退了出来一点，略微有些干涩的内壁让他微微皱起了眉头，他撸动着阴茎根部，将其更深地顶入拉莫斯的内部。

拉莫斯大腿紧绷着，这本应当是场带着惩罚意味的性爱，而事实上，没插几下他作为omega的那部分性征就被唤醒了，下体不住地渗出湿哒哒的液体，阴茎在冷冰冰的桌上磨蹭着，又疼又爽的快感让他几乎受不住，龟头处吐出黏糊糊的液体沾染了桌面。

“你对皮克也是这样吗？他这么操过你吗？”卡西加重了阴茎的捣干，声音从后头响起，拉莫斯闷哼一声，那根阴茎抵着他的前列腺操弄，带来一波波触电般的快感，他嘶哑地呻吟着，身体抖若筛糠，后穴的肠肉滚烫黏腻，一下一下吮吸着卡西的阴茎往里操弄。

“……是的，”拉莫斯压着嗓子，他眼睛迷茫一片，说不清是汗水还是眼泪，一方面，他因为伊科尔在操他这事而性质高涨，另一方面，他为伊科尔问出的话而羞耻，他上衣还在身上，却觉得自己浑身赤裸着，面对卡西的问话与阴茎的鞭挞，他只能一一作答与被动承受，他知道自己的不堪之处都被卡西知晓，而亲口坦诚这种事情让他的处境更为难堪。

卡西的阴茎更为坚硬了，他挑着角度往里头撞，引得拉莫斯一阵阵抑制不住的呻吟与颤抖，肉腔里的刺激很快就超过他的极限，拉莫斯分不清是快乐还是痛苦的电流劈开他，他大腿抖若筛糠，不断分泌的淫水自被撑得极开的穴口边挤了出来，他双腿发软，几乎要撑不住自己。

“……他操得你爽吗？”卡西从牙缝里憋出这几个字，他想象着皮克用同样的姿势肏着拉莫斯，他知道皮克一定会将拉莫斯的腰际掐出青印，而他的nene则会钉在那根阴茎上扭动，身上的纹身染上汗水而显得晶亮，卡西知道皮克肯定不止一次地这么操过了拉莫斯。卡西理所应当地感到嫉妒而愤怒，但与此呼应的是他下腹燃烧得更为火热的情欲与勃起得近乎疼痛的阴茎。

拉莫斯喘息着，他被操得下体发麻，淫水顺着股缝流到腿根，下体湿湿黏黏一片，恍惚中，他感受到对方的阴茎在自己的生殖腔附近顶弄，而因为姿势龟头只能在生殖腔的浅处摩擦，他条件反射地抬起了屁股，想将龟头纳入。

但卡西却摁着他的颈部，将拉莫斯的脖颈摁倒在了桌面上，拉莫斯喘息着发出近乎于哭泣而恳求的呻吟，他上半身颤抖着，后颈完全露出，omega的天性几乎是让他本能地渴望标记，渴望酣畅淋漓的内射和卡在前列腺的生殖栓。

——他彻底地失望了，卡西几乎是以超人的意志将阴茎抽了出来，他握着自己的阴茎撸动着，射在了拉莫斯的背上。

拉莫斯低着头，由极度的亢奋而渴望到失落而痛苦只要短短几秒——卡西还没有原谅他，仅仅几个动作就让他如坠冰窟，他大口大口喘着气，眼眶湿润，只觉得手脚发凉。

卡西沉默地喘息了一会儿，一片寂静中只剩下两个人呼吸声，卡西解开了绑着拉莫斯手臂的领带，他低着头，眼眶下投射了一层薄薄的阴影，他垂着眼睛整理了自己的衣衫，显得阴郁而悲伤。

拉莫斯激烈的心跳渐渐平缓下来，他活动了酸软的手踝，小腹因为磕在桌沿而蹭出了一道红痕。

拉莫斯抬起头看向卡西，而对方却避开了他的视线，双方沉默良久，最终什么都没说。

“——你可以走了。”沉默良久，卡西这么告诉他，男人低着头，看不出表情。

 

-

 

拉莫斯拖着疲惫的步伐回到家，他觉得疲倦而乏力，他抬起头，只见公寓门虚掩着，没有关上。

皮克坐在他的餐桌上，手臂重叠在桌上，弯腰趴着睡觉，他的头发乱蓬蓬的，疯长的胡茬显得他气色格外糟糕。

听到了门外的声响，皮克从手臂里抬起头，他明显没休息好，黑眼圈坠在眼袋下方。

拉莫斯换鞋的步伐停顿了一下，他努力让自己的语气听起来漫不经心，“你还没走啊。”

皮克直起腰，他听到自己脊椎碰撞发出的咔嚓声，不由得闷哼一声，“我调了班。”他说，声音中带着浓浓的疲惫。

拉莫斯和没事人一样，他走到皮克身边坐下，“你的钥匙呢？”

皮克微皱起眉头，“你钥匙丢了？”他伸手掏裤兜里的钥匙。

拉莫斯没回答，给自己倒了一杯水，他慢悠悠地喝了一口，随即将空杯子放到桌子上，玻璃杯与桌面碰撞出一声清脆的声音。

“这结束了，”他低声说。

“什么结束了？”皮克抬起头看着他。

“我说，我们之间结束了，”拉莫斯避开他的视线，道，“一直以来的这一团乱七八糟的事情，”拉莫斯揉了揉眼睛，他发出了叹息的声音，觉得自己疲惫不堪。

时间过了很久，皮克并没有没回答。

拉莫斯有些意外地回过眼，发现皮克低着头，无声地笑了。

“——我以为你会早点和我提的，”皮克抬起头，他脸上笑着，可蓝眼睛里却并没几分高兴之意，他的声音显得讽刺而尖锐，“你坚持不下去了吗？胆小鬼？”

皮克并不讶异拉莫斯会说这种话，他甚至还觉得这话提得晚了一些。

“我和伊克尔睡了，”拉莫斯这么告诉他，他说得很快，语气里带着类似于残忍与报复的快意。

皮克脸上的笑容消失了，他愣了一会儿，随即站起身来，椅子在地上拖出一声刺耳的噪音。

“你说什么？”

拉莫斯看着他，他脸色平静，“你听到什么就是什么。”

皮克好半天没说话，他的胸膛上下起伏着，看得出他在努力地克制住自己的情绪，“……这是什么时候的事？”

“这不关你的事。”

皮克没回答，他脸上的肌肉细微地变化着，表情介于愤怒和嫉妒之间，浑身被一层阴影笼罩着。

“所以你为了这事和我分手？”皮克反常地笑了，蓝眼睛里闪动着讥讽和嘲弄，他气得浑身发抖，嫉妒吞噬着他的理智，说出口的话不受他控制，“他和你睡了，噢，”他发出笑声，“难道你以为这就代表了什么吗？谁会拒绝一个送上门的——”

拉莫斯给了他一拳。

皮克被揍得偏过头去，他低着头，额前的碎发投射在脑门上，过了好一会儿，他才抬起头，看向拉莫斯，他眉头拧成一团，胸膛随着剧烈的呼吸上下起伏着。

拉莫斯满腔怒意，毫无示弱地直视着他，“那也比一个懦夫强，亲爱的杰里。”他一字一顿。

皮克听见自己后槽牙磨得嘎吱作响的声音，愤怒和嫉火中涌上心头，他甚至以为自己会像平时一样和拉莫斯吵架。

可他愣了一会儿，短暂的愤怒后，嫉妒与受伤占据了上风，拉莫斯真的和卡西上床了吗，他不敢深想，他一想起那个画面就嫉妒得发狂。

他想问拉莫斯凭什么，但不知道从何问起，他觉得浑身的力气都被抽空了一样，拉莫斯分明就站在自己身旁，却好似离自己很远，皮克觉得惶然又悲伤，他觉得自己像劣质肥皂剧里的反派角色，坏事做尽，落得个咎由自取的下场。

他最终什么都没说。

“随便你吧。”皮克这么说，他鼻头发酸，但还是努力地克制住自己，竭力营造出一个冷漠的假象。

只是拉莫斯不吃这套，“——把钥匙留下。”拉莫斯这么说。

皮克离开的脚步顿了一顿，他转身的动作停滞了几秒，从口袋里掏出钥匙，扔在鞋柜上，随即离开了这间公寓。

拉莫斯在原地坐了一会儿，他什么都没说，他手撑着桌面，将脸埋在手心里，刘海垂在脑门前，他长长地叹了一口气。

-

 

屋外的天气很冷，还下起了小雨，皮克茫然地走在路上，他头发微湿，杂乱地纠缠在一起，衣服也湿得贴在身上，一阵风吹来，他不由得打了一个寒颤，手伸在口袋里。

一辆出租在他身边缓缓停了下来，有人从出租车上下来。

出租车司机探出头来，“先生，有什么可以帮助您的吗？”

-

皮克坐上了出租车，车内的暖气让他好受了一些，他靠在靠椅上，阖眼听着车内的音乐。

“您要去哪里？”

皮克很久没回答，司机回头看向他，发现这个头发湿漉漉的蓝眼睛男人盯着窗外出神。

司机又喊了几声，皮克才如梦初醒地回过神来。

皮克下意识报了个地址，那是卡西的家。

皮克盯着窗外发呆，外头下着小雨，窗上凝结着朦朦胧胧的雾气，他想起了卡西，想起了拉莫斯，他只觉得难过又悲伤，他觉得自己活得像个笑话，这两年，他的所作所为像跳梁小丑一样毫无意义，舞台上的主角们解开了误会，将要幸福地生活在一起，而他，咎由自取，到头来还是孤零零一个人。

他看着窗外不断后退的树木与街道，只觉得茫然。

 

-

 

卡西坐在沙发上，电视在他前头开着，调成了静音的画面在他面前滚动放映着，可卡西只是盯着电视出神，他并没有看的心情，此时他放在一旁的手机震动了一下，卡西起身拿起手机，他看见了来自拉莫斯的短信，他的手指在消息上停留了一会儿，按下了删除。

此时的门铃响了。

卡西起身去开门，他趿拉着棉拖打开门，抬起头，愣了。

门外的站着的人是皮克，他站在外边有了一会儿了，浑身还微湿，头发更是乱蓬蓬的带着些湿漉漉的水汽，他垂眸看向卡西，半晌才道，“嗨，伊科尔。”。

 

“你来这里做什么？”卡西面无表情地看着他，他抵住了门，连多看对方几眼都不愿意。

“——我来找你，”皮克站在门外，他犹豫了一下看向卡西身后的客厅，卡西本不想让他进屋的，他握住了门把手，拒绝之意很明显，但外头骤然传来的雷声让他握住门把的手微微不稳了，皮克微微一绕一弯从门外进来了。

“我听说，”皮克深吸了一口气，他提了提眉毛，“你和塞尔吉奥睡了，”他仔细地观察着卡西的表情。

卡西没回答，他垂着眼眸，“这不关你的事。”

皮克顿了一顿，他眼神中透露出了一点期盼，他似乎想强作镇定，但声音里透出了明显的受伤，“为什么，你得告诉我为什么。”

“没有为什么，”卡西面无表情，脸上的神色陌生而冷漠，语气里带着隐隐的怒火，“你是最没有资格问我这句话的人。”

皮克深吸了一口气，“你明明知道我在说什么，伊科尔，”他鼻尖微红，他看清了卡西的神色，内心深处微弱的希冀慢慢熄灭了，他的猜想得到了证实，有那么一瞬间，他只觉得惶恐与绝望，这几年来他所经历的一切都像灌满垢水的气球一样，撑到极限的气球不堪重负地炸裂，留下一地狼藉。

 

皮克艰难地扯动着嘴角，他想，自己真是个糟糕的家伙，拉莫斯让他滚蛋，卡西还拒绝和他沟通。

一方面他觉得自己活该，另一方面他却遏制不住地想发脾气，他觉得一切的一切又回到了最开头的那一幕，卡西和拉莫斯依旧和原来一样密不可分，他又被抛下了，重新被隔离开来，像个局外人一样无能为力，天知道他多痛恨眼前那个冷漠得像陌生人的卡西。

 

“离开我的家。”卡西在一旁这么补充道。

“凭什么——就因为我和塞尔吉奥睡觉了吗？”皮克扯动着嘴角，笑容惨淡，“你也和他睡了，不是么？”

卡西抿着嘴，他看起来冷漠而愤怒，看皮克的眼神陌生得可怕。

——他怎么敢？怎么敢这么看着我？凭什么？就是为了拉莫斯吗？皮克觉得眼眶发热，他觉得一切似曾相识，他想起了那个无助又惶恐的懦弱的自己。

“我不觉得你有什么立场对我生气，”皮克上前一步，“之前，你们甚至都没在一起，塞尔吉奥和我睡觉有什么奇怪的吗？”怒火与痛苦擒住了他的心，皮克怒极反笑，他嘴角勾起，热血上头， “他是不是告诉你他爱你，噢，伊科尔，别告诉我，你居然相信他的鬼话吗？”

卡西闻言，恼羞成怒地偏过头看着他，“你他妈给我闭嘴——”

“你怎么不想想，他之前要是真的喜欢你的话，会和我睡觉吗——”

卡西直接给了他一拳。

皮克闷哼一声，他捂住了肚子，随即被卡西一拳揍到了地上，他勉强撑起身体，朝着卡西的下盘踹了过去，卡西闷哼一声，应声倒地。

屋子里实在太黑，两个人完全是靠着极低的辨识度和感觉来丈量彼此，皮克撑着身体朝卡西爬了过去。

卡西不甘示弱地和他扭打在一起，两个男人在地上纠缠在一起，电视柜旁的镜框碎了一地。

“你以为你在乎他，他就一样会在乎你吗？”随着肉体和地板碰撞的声音，皮克取得了阶段性的胜利，他跨坐在卡西的身上，将卡西固定得动弹不得，他俯下身，嘶哑着嗓子在卡西耳边道，“我亲爱的伊科尔，”他冷笑道，嗓音嘶哑，“放弃你那自作多情的爱情幻想吧，哦，对了，之前不是我们第一次上床，”皮克语气里带着些自暴自弃的意味，“事实上，我们早从去年就开始了——他没有告诉过你吧？”皮克闷哼一声，卡西一拳打在他的眼眶上，让他眼前一阵阵发黑。

卡西粗喘着气，气得眼睛发红，皮克捂着眼睛，他发着抖，浑身热得难受，脑袋烧得有些疼，他回手将卡西的一只手手摁在头顶，仗着体型优势压在了卡西身上制住对方激烈的动作。

皮克用下身将卡西固定得动弹不得，同时努力地压制着卡西的反抗，他们两个身上都挂了彩，皮克气都喘不匀，气血上涌，卡西对着他怒目而视，眼神是他从没见过的阴郁。

——伊科尔恨我，皮克意识到这一点，他痛苦得浑身发抖，眼前一片模糊。

“别这么看我，”他语气里带着明显的痛苦与翻滚的怒意，“你以为这是是我一个人的责任吗，伊科尔——”

 

“如果不是你可笑的执念，我们也不会沦落到这种地步，”皮克俯下身，他骑在卡西的身上，膝盖紧紧地卡着对方的髋骨，嘴唇贴在卡西耳边，他的胸腔震动着，热气在两人之间涌动，“收起你那可笑的感情吧，伊科尔，”皮克哑着嗓子，语气中甚至带着些不明显的渴求，“看看我，伊科尔——我可以给你更好的。”

回应他的是一记直钩拳。

皮克闷哼一声往后稍退，这一拳相当重，他喘着气缓了好一会儿，眼眶因为痛楚而泛红，皮克低着头，微湿而纷乱的头发贴在额前，眉骨在眼眶投下阴影，整个人显得阴郁而痛苦。

卡西喘息着看他，相较之前，他神色清醒了一些，浮现出几丝不忍与内疚，卡西明显地顿了一顿，似乎在犹豫着什么。

皮克还没来得及缓过来，就感受了卡西趁机在他身下的剧烈挣扎，皮克条件反射地伸手压住他，膝盖紧紧地卡着他的腰。

他们衣衫不整地打了一架，皮克的衬衫差不多全报废了，大半个胸膛露在外头，因为姿势原因两个人的下身紧紧地贴在一起，粗糙的面料摩擦间带出腿根处敏感的战栗，突然间，皮克感受到了什么，他不可置信地看了卡西一眼，伸手抚向对方的下身，顿时两个人的动作都微妙地停滞了。

皮克低下头，肩膀耸动着，他良久没有说话，闷闷地笑出声，“老天啊，”他微抬起头，直视着卡西的眼睛，歇斯底里的话语中带着得意，“——看来崇高的爱情也比不过最原始的性欲是吗？”

卡西挣扎着想要起来，皮克摁住了卡西，他就着这个姿势用胯部磨蹭着卡西的下体，引得对方腰胯微微地颤抖了起来，卡西喘息着想逃开，却被攥着髋骨摁在原地，而同时皮克的另一只手直接解开了对方的裤子，他握住了对方在刚刚的纠缠中半勃的阴茎，几乎是粗鲁地开始撸动起那根阴茎。

卡西被捏得闷哼一声，皮克的手劲很大，捏的他阴茎甚至有些疼，掌心更是热得可怕，但在对方几乎可以说是急躁的揉弄与粗鲁的摩擦下，他悲哀地发现自己越来越硬，违背了主人意志的阴茎肿胀得发疼——他确实想要。

卡西喘着气，他用手臂盖住了眼睛，拒绝和皮克眼神对视，胸口上下起伏着。

“这多么奇怪啊，”皮克嘲讽道，他的蓝眼睛在暗处闪动，颧骨处泛着不正常的潮红，“你认为自己爱他，但你却能对着我硬起来——真是廉价的爱情，不是吗？”

卡西浑身一震，他表现出明显的痛苦与挣扎，拒绝和皮克对视，皮克看他的反应就知道这人又在装死，也不去逼他，干脆俯下身给他口交。

察觉到下身被纳入火热的口腔，卡西微微一顿，他不可置信地发出了一声惊喘，下体微微颤抖着，硬得更厉害了。

皮克吞吐着他的阴茎，冠状的龟头已经完全充血，柱身的青筋突突的弹跳着，随着吞吐的深入，卡西鼻息粗重起来，接着便是舌尖放肆地舔舐，皮克脑袋有些沉，他有些晕乎乎的，口交的时候没有刻意地避开牙齿，敏感的龟头与马眼时不时地被牙齿擦过，卡西不由得浑身一抖，他的额头已经出了一层密密的细汗，被逼得时不时闷哼出声。

皮克给他口了一会儿，他做了两个深喉，卡西一度因为过于猛烈的刺激而呛出声，皮克用指腹按摩着鼓胀的囊袋，黏黏糊糊的前列腺液混杂着唾液分布在卡西的阴茎根部，皮克用指甲盖刮蹭着敏感的会阴，握住两枚肉囊挤弄，卡西被逼的浑身直颤，下腹泛起酸软，不停在阴茎根部还有睾囊会阴揉按的手指加剧了这种酸软，引得卡西条件反射地向后退却。

皮克吐出那根阴茎，在龟头和柱身连接的软沟轻咬了一口，他攥着卡西的髋骨将其拉近自己，用手刮蹭了些马眼附近流出的液体，接着，修长的手指在那翕动的褶皱边刮蹭了一会儿，引得卡西下身一阵的发抖，皮克没给他逃走的机会，坚定地探了进去。

卡西闷哼出声，“不，杰里……”他这么喃喃道，可是双腿发着抖向外敞得更开。

穴口吞下两指就被撑得发肿，皮克的手指在里头旋转按摩，没一会儿就找到浅处的腺体，卡西几乎是咳呛出声，皮克用手指夹住了那块软肉磨蹭，只消微微使劲，卡西浑身就像通电了似地抖得厉害，事实上他已经控制不住自己拔高的呻吟。

皮克继续加重着手上的动作，他再次俯下身含住了卡西那根发红发胀的阴茎，卡西呻吟着，脸上情欲与内疚混杂着，手指插入皮克蓬松而微湿的发丝中，他的下身顺从地微微抬起，迎合起后头的动作，已经习惯了手指的后穴已经濡湿，敏感带的软肉已经被指奸得麻木，只能任那颗蛮横的拓路者在体内碾压着，肉穴不断抽搐着收紧，死死地箍住那两根作祟的手指。

他抓紧皮克的衣摆，大半个身子埋进他怀里抖得厉害，阴茎簌簌地喷出淫液，牙咬着自己的下唇，几乎失去对肠道肌肉的所有控制力。

卡西蜷起脚趾，呻吟着射在了皮克的嘴里，他浑身一僵，随即大口大口地喘着气。

皮克吐出那根阴茎，他用手抠出那些精液，将其抹在卡西的胸膛上，他重重地摩擦着那挺立的乳头，将液体抹匀在对方白皙的胸口，水渍将胸口染得亮晶晶的，色情而淫糜。

卡西喘着气，脸上神情复杂，混杂着些许的内疚。

皮克俯下身，舔舐着卡西的耳垂，“——告诉我，”皮克鼻尖微红，他用微湿而滚烫的手指抚摸着卡西的脸，他的声音中带着希冀与恳求，听起来痛苦万分而又歇斯底里， “他还是我，伊科尔，告诉我，你更想要哪一个？”

卡西用力地推开皮克，他喘着气，眯着眼睛，高潮过后的他显得困惑而迷茫，他好半天没有办法正常思考，等他回过神来，发现皮克已经软绵绵地在自己身旁趴了好一会儿了。

 

-

 

 

卡西坐在床边的椅子上，看着躺在床上的皮克。

皮克颧骨上晕染着病态红潮，他喘息急促，额头上盖着一层叠起来的毛巾。

卡西坐在旁边看着他。

皮克昨天做着做着做到一半就软软地趴在一旁没了声息，把卡西吓了一大跳。

卡西真的不知道说什么了，皮克一米九几的大个子，昨天还气哄哄地和他打架呢，现在就软绵绵地躺在床上发高烧。

皮克脸色潮红，身上烫得吓人，敏感的皮肤薄纸一样一碰就烫得易碎，这个时候的他看起来脆弱极了，蓝眼睛阖着，睫毛微颤。

卡西坐在他旁边，他昨晚给自己收拾完，还出去买了药，今天是周末，他好不容易的休息时间，和皮克打了一架不说，还得挺着酸痛的身子，照顾因为脱力而发烧的始作俑者。

卡西看了熟睡中的皮克一会儿，他抬起手，将皮克的头发撩了到一旁。

皮克锁着眉头，他耳根潮红，发出睡梦中的呓语声，他条件反射地靠近卡西微凉的手掌。

卡西触电一般地想收回手，却见皮克长长的睫毛微微地颤抖着，加泰人从睡梦中醒来了。

因为还在发烧，皮克颧骨处晕染着一层火烧的红晕，显得很脆弱的模样，他蓝眼睛湿漉漉的，“伊科尔……”皮克低低地开口，他的嘴唇有些干裂，这么唤他。

卡西微微抬起的手放下了，他不由自主地动了恻隐之心，手在皮克的脖颈处轻轻摩挲着，半天了低低应道，“……我在，杰瑞。”

皮克挣扎着起身，他艰涩地勾起嘴角，盯着看着卡西刀刻般的侧脸出神，良久叹息道，“……我很抱歉，给你添麻烦了。”

卡西没回答，他给皮克掖了掖被子，将一旁床头柜上的药和水挪到皮克面前，“先吃吧。”

“……”皮克没说话，他鼻尖微微发红，“……说真的，我为一切感到抱歉，伊科尔，”他顿了顿，声音中带了一丝哽咽。

“我想要你，”皮克深吸一口气，他的语气中带着颤抖，“我一直想要你……可我……我做了太多蠢事，”

“我很抱歉，不管对你还是塞尔吉奥，”皮克眼睛发红，他半靠在床头，头发凌乱，眼眶浮肿，整个人显得脆弱而疲惫，蓝眼睛流露出哀伤几乎要具象化了，“我不指望你或者他能原谅我，伊科尔……”。

“……我会离开的，抱歉，”皮克偏过头，看着别处，他避开了卡西的视线，话语中带着浓浓的鼻音，“我会处理好这些的，”他低声道，语气惨淡，“抱歉，伊科尔，我会离开的。”

 

因为他已经不能再承受了，皮克将眼睛埋在手臂上，在被子里将自己蜷缩成一团。

 

\----------------tbc-----------------------


End file.
